Healing Scars
by zMonsterz
Summary: Beth Greene is in love with Daryl Dixon. Honestly what girl wouldn't be. Even so, Daryl has lots of scars and lots of hurt. How can Beth coax him out of his shell and teach him it is okay to need someone, it is okay to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, My name is zem from Monster Fiction. This is my first true story. Out of the Shadows was a test fic, I may expand later. This is staring from the season 3 Finale. I know season 4 is already over, but season 3 is a better place to start from. I don't own anything. If I did, there would be no way Beth would be kidnapped, but I digress. Enjoy.**

Healing Scars

Chapter 1-

Daryl sighed. He just finished clearing cell block D for the new residents, the former residents of Woodbury. He did it, by himself; granted there were only seven walkers, but he was still pissed at Glenn, who was supposed to be helping him. He was pretty sure that he saw Maggie dragging him away earlier. He felt a sharp pang of loneliness at the thought of them screwing, but pushed it away quickly. He felt all of the group was his family now, but he was still distant. Ever sinced Merle died, he felt utterly alone. Deep inside he knew he didn't feel as bad about his brother dying as he should have, but after all this shit with the Governor went down, he felt things had gone... well... to shit.

He leaned down to get the crossbow bolt out of a walker's skull and groaned. "I'm gettin too old for this shit..." Daryl, in fact, was thirty-four years old, and frowned at the thought that he was a decade older than Glenn or Maggie. Heck, Rick had a few years on him at thirty-seven, and Carol a few more, at forty-two, but he felt like he was losing his edge while people like Tyreese, were sitting comfortably at, twenty-eight, and Sasha even more so at twenty-five. Hell, even Bob was five years younger than him. Continuing on the age thought train, he realized baby Judith was coming up on her first birthday, and Carl on his fifteenth. He shuddered at the thought that he was over twice that kid's age. He remembered unwisely asking Michonne of her age a couple weeks back, and after a side-ways glance and a half-smile, she revealed that she, like him, was thirty-four. He estimated that Hershel was in his mid-seventies and with a start, that Beth was almost eighteen.

He rounded the corner of cell block C and bumped into Glenn. Glenn gave him a passive wave, before a look of realization popped on his face.

"Oh Dude! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about clearing the cell block." Glenn explained. Daryl gave him a pointed look. "Ya see, Maggie wanted to... uh..." Daryl smirked at Glenn's uneasiness, knowing full well what Maggie wanted. Glenn laughed nervously.

"Daryl! Glenn!" Rick called. "Great job clearing the other cell bock, you two take a break. Daryl grunted and was about to walk away when Glenn spoke up.

"Actually Rick, Daryl was the one who cleaned the cell block. Maggie had me... uh... busy."

Rick set is jaw and looked a little annoyed. "Well you can help Michonne clear out cell block A.

Glenn nodded "Sure thing." and hurried off.

Rick snorted and rolled his eyes while Daryl fought off a grin. "Daryl, thanks for the help. Go get some rest."

"Sure thing boss." Daryl started to walk off.

"Oh Daryl..." Daryl turrned around waiting for him to continue. "Thanks for everything, I don't know what I'd do without you." Rick confessed.

Daryl's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "No prob man..."

Rick nodded before going his own way. Daryl shook his head before heading up to his perch at the top of the second floor of cell block C. He moved the sheet aside and tossed his crossbow on his cot before standing in front of his chest and pulling out the cleaning kit. He heard soft footsteps behind him and he knew who it was even before two thin arms wrapped around his middle.

"Daryl..." Beth murmmered. She pressed herself against his back and closed her eyes.

"Hey there Angel." he turned around and enveloped her in a gentle embrace. Beth shivered, she secretly loved it when he called her angel.

"I'm glad you're back safe." she smiled up at him and he smiled back before stepping away and making room for her on the cot. She plopped down and watched him as he cleaned his crossbow. Recently Beth had been following Daryl around observing him and just being near him. Daryl didn't mind. He knew she was feeling somewhat restless because Carol had taken over watching Judith, and now, she had to find her place in the group. He enjoyed her company, she was pretty quiet and learned quickly. He aways admired how she was able to bring joy to people around her. Not that he needed joy. 'Joy is for pussies.' he heard Merle taunt in his head. He grimaced. He didn't know why she was hanging around him though. He knew he sometimes came off as aloof or an asshole, but he was glad she wanted to be near him. He looked up to see her smiling at him.

"What?" he grunted.

"Nothing, I just missed you that's all." He raised an eyebrow and she ellaborated. "I was really sad, and frankly a little mad, that you left with Merle. I couldn't believe you would just leave us like that; but I knew you would be back. You always say you are loyal to your family, and we are here. We are your family."

"You seem ta have a good amount a faith in me Angel."

Beth blushed and looked away. "I just know, you would never want to hurt us intentionally."

Daryl didn't know how to respond, but luckily he was saved by the dinner bell. "Hey Angel, why don't you go down ta get some supper, I'll be down there soon."

"Okay." Beth went up and gave Daryl another hug before skipping out of the room. Daryl tried not to think about her chest pressing up against his stomach or how much she had matured in the last year. He shook those thoughts away when he heard Merle chuckle in his head.

Beth felt butteflies in her stomach as she walked towards the cafeteria. She loved to spend time with Daryl. He made her feel safe and special. She knew he had had a bad childhood, and the caring side of her wanted to comfort him. She knew she truly loved him, and sighed as she plopped down next to Maggie and Sasha with her bowl of stew. It was venison stew, the best she had had in a while, it was even better knowing that Daryl had brought in the deer. She saw Daryl walk in and he was called by Carol. "Hey Daryl! Could you help me with this?" He grunted and lifted the one hundred pound bag of flour over his shoulder like it was nothing. Sasha moaned appreciatively at Daryl's biceps as they flexed under the weight of the flour sack. Beth could barely keep herself from drooling.

"Hey girls. Whatchy'all talking about?" Glenn was grinning as he walked up to Maggie.

"Daryl's muscles..." Sasha said sultrily.

Glenn glanced at Daryl as he walked into the store room and looked back at us. "I'm muscular right Maggie?"

"Sure hun'." Maggie grinned.

Glenn put his hand on his chest in mock offense, and Beth laughed. "How 'bout Rick?" he asked.

Rick was over at the other table with his shirt sleeve lifted up, Hershel was checking his bandage. Even though Rick was fit, Beth definitely prefered Daryl's body to Rick's. She looked over at the table again. Daryl was leaning down and Rick was whispering something in his ear. Daryl nodded and Rick clapped him on the back as he stalked off. She scrunched her face up in concern then stood up and pushed her half eaten bowl of stew at Sasha. Sasha looked at her for a second, then shrugged and started to chow down. Beth walked past the table where Rick and her father where quietly arguing.

"I need to go out and help Daryl with the barricades." Rick stated.

"Not until your arm heals." Hershel insisted.

"I'm not making him do it by himself."

"You need to say strong for Carl." Beth winced as she saw Rick's eyes falter in there conviction. She was a little uneasy at how her father manipulated him by mentiong Carl. She breezed by them without a word. She walked out the side door and gave a small wave at Michonne in the guard tower. She nodded back and Beth walked down the hill to where she saw Daryl splitting wood with an axe.

She thought she approached quietly but Daryl greeted her before she was within ten feet of him, even with his back turned. "Hey there Angel."

She stared at his back for a few seconds causing him to shift uncomfortably. She was staring at his vest and the angel's wings on the worn black leather.

"You're the angel." she blurted out.

He turned his head. "'scuse me?"

"I mean, you've been so good to us! Protecting us, feeding us, you are like a guardian angel.

He snorted.

"Even as I speak, you are out here alone chopping wood for the barricade, running on, what, four hours of sleep in the last week.

He looked down. "Three..." he confessed.

She threw her hands in the air. "You do so much for us Daryl, you need to take a break!"

"Last time I took a break my brother died..." he spat.

Beth recoiled at the sudden harsh words. "Daryl..." she said softly. "It's not your fault. The Governor is the one to blame not you."

"It's not my fault that the Asshole and s'bitches are evil, or that they kill people. But letting my brother go... alone... not getting there fast'nuff. Merle's death is on me! It's on fuckin' me..."

He sat down on the makeshift worktable he had constucted dejectedly, putting his face in his hands. She slid next to him and his vest was scrunched up, leaving a part of his shoulder exposed. She realized with a start there was a large, raised, purple scar and a portion of blackened skin that looked like a tatoo. He shifted and it was concealed behind his vest again. She looked in his eyes. They were bloodshot and red, with dark bags under them, and the normally bright blue irises were pale and dull. He looked like a man who had cried so much in his life that it was impossible for him to shed another tear. She reached for his hand and he pulled it away. She tried again unsucessfully, until finally resigning to place her hand on his knee soothingly." He didn't even look up just continued looking his blank stare towards the woods. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. She loved him, and hated to see him hurt like this. But you can't cover up scars, you just have to let them heal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2**

**-zem**

Healing Scars

Chapter 2-

"Daryl!" Rick called across the yard. Beth watched as Daryl gave the ground the most withering glare and saw him clench his fist. He quickly stood up and turned around looking like nothing was wrong. Beth's heart almost shattered at the thought of have to bottle your emotions for everyone else's benefit. She tried to make a point to think positively to keep others around her at least somewhat cheerful, but as Daryl shook the wood chips off his vest she realized he would never show the group the hurt he was feeling, he had to protect them no matter what.

Rick walked up to them and picked up the other axe, obviously ignoring Hershel's advice. Beth smiled at their leader's stubbornness. Rick gave her a look that suggested he was confused by her presence. He shrugged before joining Daryl at the pile of wood they had brought in earlier. The two men worked in silence while Beth started to hammer nails into the boards. Pretty soon, the torn section of the gate was boarded up and the other wood was ready to be sharpened into pikes. Rick bid both of them good bye and walked up the hill. Beth turned to see Daryl pull out a huge knife and pick up the wooden stick. She shivered in her white wool sweater as the cool autumn breeze blew through the trees. She once again admired the muscles in Daryl's arms as he sat down to sharpen the stick. Sweat rolled off of his arms and she doubted he was cold. He finished the last pike before grabbing the longest stick and some twine, before lashing together a fatal looking barricade. Daryl placed it down in its required position before sheathing the knife and walking up the hill. Beth hurried after him.

Beth stared at the skyline as the sun went down. "Should be back any minute." she said out loud. Maggie shifted on the bench next to her.

"Yep. I sure hope he brings another deer." Maggie stretched and sat down again. Beth said nothing and just looked down at the treeline searching for the hunter.

"What's wrong hun'?" Maggie asked.

"I just hope he is okay. He is not usually this late."

Maggie quirked her eyebrow at that. She stared at her sister. Beth could feel her gaze bore into her cheek.

"What?" Beth questioned.

"Suddenly so much concern with Dixon? Please tell me you don't have a crush on'em."

Beth's cheeks lit up with a blush. "So what if I do?"

"Well for starters he is kinda a dick. He is a dirty redneck, and way too old for you."

"How could you say that?! He has done nothing but help everyone. He is one of the reasons we are having this conversation!"

"Do you know what his brother did! He beat up Glenn, kidnapped Michonne, and watched me get raped!"

"Oh so that makes it his fault then? After momma died Daddy was an alcaholic for six years, but he is one of the best men left on earth! So is Daryl!" Beth stood up angrily. "You wanna know why we are wearin' these clothes, Daryl gott'em on a run! You wanna know why we aren't starvin' right now, Daryl caught our meals! He fixed these fences, he got the guns, he cleared the cell blocks! He is the reason we are livin' right know! How in heck could'ya say he is nothing but a dirty redneck!"

Maggie let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm just tryin' to protect you Beth. A man with that many scars ain't got nothin' to give ya. He may act nice, but he'll only want your body. He just wants sex, that's all that men want!"

"What about Glenn?" Beth retorted.

"That's completely different!"

"How so?!"

Maggie was about to let out a shriek of frustration when Daryl closed the interior gates. He walked up to them with a big buck on his shoulders, five rabbits, and seven squirrels on his hunting belt.

"Maggie. Angel." He nodded to them curtiously before grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. Beth gave Maggie a glare before following him inside. Maggie sat down on the bench wanting to strangle her little sister for being so naive.

Daryl felt Maggie glaring daggers into his back before he slipped inside. He looked back just briefly enough to see the two sister, who were usually so loving towards each, giving each other death stares.

'Women...' Merle chuckled in his head. 'Just a bunch a bitches; but ya don't need women li'l brother, ya jus need me.'

'Says the dead guy.' Daryl mentally retorted. He imagined Merle's face screw up.

'...As... unfortunate... as that may be...' Merle said through grit teeth. ''Not like ya could get one ta like ya anyways.'

'Fuck you.' Daryl retorted. There wasn't any answer, so Daryl smiled at having won that internal struggle.

"Hey Daryl." Beth greeted him vey cheerily considering she was rivaling her sister in temper just twenty seconds ago. She didn't seem pissed at him, but irregardless, he better tread lightly.

"Hey there Angel."

"Quite a catch ya got Mr. Dixon."

He gave her a small smile. "Jus lucky I guess."

She frowned at him discrediting himself and they walked into the crowded cafeteria as everyone was waitin' for dinner. There were cheers when everyone saw his haul. Daryl shyly turned his head away from the attention and walked towards the kitchen. Beth and Carol shared a knowing grin as Daryl muttered something about hating crowds. Carol had soon after announced that the pulled venison and rolls were ready. Everyone went to the window and got their food. When everyone was seated Rick stood on the bench between Daryl and Hershel.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Rick projected. "First off, I'd like to thank Carol for fixin' supper and Daryl for catchin' the deer and grabbing the bread makin' stuff on his last run. With out them we'd all be goin' hungry tonight." There were whoops and hollers for both of the honored. Carol took a bow and Daryl looked down at his plate when Rick clapped him on the back. Beth elbowed Maggie next to her, and she just glared at the table.

"Second off." Rick continued. "Daryl and I finished the fences and barricades today, so there only has to be two on watch tonight. Glenn. Daryl. Could you two go on watch tonight?"

"Sure thing Rick." Glenn nodded. Daryl grunted in confirmation.

Beth was about to speak out, frustrated that Daryl's lack of sleep and prior work today didn't keep him off of watch duty. Thankfully Bob stood up before she had a chance to say anything.

"I think we can all agree Daryl has done more than enough in the last few days, heck since I've been here, it seems he hasn't had any rest, he looks like he needs some." There were nods and words of agreement with Bob's statement. "I'll do watch tonight."

Rick grinned. "Are ya sure?" He gave Daryl a friendly cuff on the head. Daryl gave him a wierd look.

'Yes!' Beth thought. "Yes." Bob confirmed.

"Alright then. Finally I want to announce trainin' tomorrow. If ya are thirteen or older and younger than sixty it's required. Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, and Sasha will be the advisors. Tomorrow will be focused on close combat situations.

Beth saw Carl and some other older kid, Zach was it, fist bump. The skinnier kid next to him seemed, like herself, a little nervous.

"Ok, everyone go back to your respective got 'bout three hours 'till lights out."

The former Woodbury residents headed to cell blocks D and B. While Rick's group went to cell block C. Cell block E was collapsed in on itself, that's how Tyreese and Sasha got in. It had since been barricaded. Cell block A was being used as an infirmary. The cells in C were assorted as such, the first, closest to the door was a double cell occupied by Rick and Carl. Then a row of single cells went to the stairs filled by Carol and Judith, Hershel, Maggie and Glenn, then Beth. Behind the stairs were the bathrooms and showers, kept running byt the generators in the maintainence room above it. Up the stairs and too the right was the guard's perch. Daryl had pushed aside the desk placed down a spare cot, and hung sheets from the rafters. he had also hung a punching bag he and Glenn had found on a run. To the left of the stairs were more single cells held by Michonne and then Bob, and then another double cell closest to the far wall held by Tyreese and Sasha.

They filed into the block, and Hershel sat down at the piano adjacent to the Grimes cell and started playing. Everyone started talking in the center and Glenn and Bob left to go on watch. Daryl went up the stairs with Michonne right behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "You dropped this." she said with a toothy grin. She hand him his cigarette lighter. Daryl and Michonne had a little game going, who could steal something from the other without them noticing. Beth loved to watch the end of day tally. Daryl frowned when Michonne dropped it in his hand, he heard Beth giggle.

"Point for me Dixon!" she said before sauntering towards her cell. Daryl winked at Beth before calling back.

"Hey Michonne." She turned arund. Daryl tossed her the large knife he was carving the pikes with earlier, sheathed of course. "This yours?" he questioned. Michonne gasped and looked at her belt not even realizing it had been missing. He glanced at Beth who had both hands over her mouth trying not to burst out laughing. "Looks like I win tonight, Misha." He gave her a smirk, which she returned and then they both went to their cells. Beth walked up the stairs and saw Michonne in her cell tying a double knot from her sheath strings to her belt, and saw Daryl pushing back the sheet for the front side of his perch. she walked into Daryl's cell and plopped onto his bed like she had done many a times. She was always suprised he wasn't bothered with her company. He was sitting on the desk and lighting a cig. He took a drag and exhaled. Beth smiled at him. He smiled back.

"What were ya squabblin' with yer sister 'bout earlier, Angel?"

Beth blushed and she hoped he couldn't see it in the lantern light. "Nothin'" Changing the subject, she quickly added, "Did you ever fight with your brother?"

"Naw." Daryl flicked the tip of his cigarette and chuckled when she gave him an incredulous look. "It was more like when Merle said something, and I said yes, all was good. If I said no, I'd get punched in the face." He trailed off with laughter, laughing more at Beth's horrified face than at getting punched in the face. 'You were a pussy,' He heard Merle say. Daryl just shook his head and smiled.

Beth smiled too. She was happy because Daryl was laughing, something he rarely did, and he revealed something about his past, also something he rarely did. They both looked down to the lower level when Hershel picked up the tune and some of their friends started dancing. Beth quickly got up stepped to Daryl and kissed him on the cheek. She quickly walked to the top of the stairs, and looked back and smiled to see that Daryl had dropped the cig out of his mouth and on the floor, and his jaw hung wide open.

He watched her go down the stairs and couldn't help admire her butt through her skinny jeans. 'Dat Ass!' he heard Merle whistle. He shook the seventeen year old from his head and looked down to the dancers. Maggie and Beth were dancing, so were Sasha and Tyreese, as well as Carl and Michonne. Carol swayed back and forth with Judith in her arms. Rick was leaning against the bars of his cell while Hershel was playing on the piano. This was great Daryl thought, he saw his family, safe and happy, and knew these were the oments to live for. For some reason though, he couldn't stop staring at Beth's ass, as she spun around with Maggie.

'She called ya an angel.' he heard Merle chuckle. 'Ya ain't no angel.' Daryl didn't have a response. He sighed. Merle tended to win all the arguments anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is short, 4 is coming soon.**

**-zem**

Healing Scars

Chapter 3

Beth woke up and saw Michonne grinning down at her. "Training starts now." She tossed Beth an apple and a bottle of water and left. Bethsat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She saw Michonne and Daryl talking to Rick and Carl was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

After "breakfast everyone assembled inside the interior gate where Glenn had painted a ring on the pavement. Rick stood in the middle of the ring, and all the residents ages 13-60 where standing around the ring.

Rick cleared his throat. "Thank y'all for comin'. Now. We are the strongest people in this prison. Our job is to protect our loved ones whether or not they can protect themselves. Today and for the rest of the week we will teach about close combat. You may know about hand-to-hand fightin', you may not; but no matter how much you think you know, these four..." he pointed to the advisors "they know more."

Sasha stepped forward. "Besides close combat we will teach you how to hunt." She pulled out a compound bow. "How to catch food for you and your loved ones."

Tyreese stepped forward, his fists were bound with bandages and he had a machete clipped on his belt. "We will teach you how to fight. How to protect your loved ones."

Michonne whipped out her Katanna and it shone in the early autumn sun. "We will teach you how to kill. How to stop your enemies."

Daryl stepped up last his crossbow held ready in his arm. "We will teach you how to survive. How to live even with your loved ones gone. How to be the last man standing."

Rick walked in front again. "Okay, so to begin we will have sparring matches first among the advisors, then divided up between cell blocks, then age. To make this fun for everyone we will allow viewers to make wagers on who will win a fight. All weapons will be sheathed or unloaded. Daryl, you and Sasha are up first."

There were cheers for Daryl, as he was beloved by the residents, but Sasha had gained a reputation of being one of the toughest in the group. Beth watched with excitement as Sasha pulled out a large sheathed knife while Daryl unloaded his crossbow.

They stepped into the ring. Sasha quickly stabbed forward with the knife, but Daryl swiftly dodged three swings before grabbing her wrist and putting the empty crossbow on her throat. Sasha shook her head and dropped the knife. The crowd clapped, and Beth was shocked that it had taken Daryl less than ten seconds to immobilize Sasha.

Next was Tyreese vs. Michonne. There were some bets being made on this one. Michonnne was known for being quick and adept with her katana, but Tyreese was huge, even stronger than Daryl. It was quickly evident the fight was more equally matched than anticipatede. Tyreese was fierce with the machete, his longer arms taking away the reach advantage of the katana. After about two minutes of a lot of back and forth, Michonne finally was able to land a blow on his chest that probably would have gone through his heart. The audience cheered and Beth saw Bob shake his head and hand Sasha a knife. Michonne didn't take much longer to "dispatch" Sasha either, having a great advantage weapon wise. Daryl took longer to disarm Tyreese than he did Sasha, but still ended the fight relatively quickly. He managed to wrench Tyreese's machette away by catching it in his crossbow. He then put his crossbow on Tyreese's chest and made an audible "thwip" sound imitating his crossbow bolt. Beth smiled and noticed one of the guys from Woodbury hand Carol a watch. The sibling's fight went on for a good minute before Tyreese grabbed his sister's wrist and jabbed her in the side with his fingers until she fell on the ground. Beth thought that was the most ruthless tickle take-down she had ever seen. Sasha rolled away from the ring with tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard.

It was finally the moment everyone had been waiting for, Daryl and Michonne. There were many bets this time, even Beth partook. Daryl and Michonne gave each other a small nod before both charge at each other weapons clashing full force. Daryl managed to get the first push, being stronger, but Michonne immediately swiped at his leg. He caught the blade with his crossbow and flung her past. She gained her balance and raised her sword just in time to have the crossbow and Daryl come crashing in to her. The fight continued on similarly for four more minutes until Daryl swung his leg around and kicked Michonne's katana out of her hands and kicked her shoulder with the other leg before she could roll to her weapon. Daryl straddled her chest before putting the crossbow in her face. He smirked down at her and she looked shocked. He stood up as the audience started cheering, he reached his arm down and she took it.

Daryl looked in to the crowd. Everyone was handing everyone everything. He saw Bob get his knife back from Sasha, and Tyreese got her prized Deagle. Maggie gave Beth her silver arm band and then Glenn a kiss. Rick was being handed stuff by everybody. Even Hershel, who insisted he wasn't going to wager, pocketed an old stopwatch. Michonne handed him her katana, part of the bet, he'd give up his crossbow if he'd lost. He didn't even have to hesitate. He handed it back to her.

"It's yours Misha."

She smiled gratefully at him. She nudged him playfully. For the rest of the day, Daryl watched sparring matches. He saw Beth struggling against Carl, and he shook his head in amusement. "That girl ain't a fighter. I'll hafta do somethin' 'bout that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup bitches it's zem! Sorry for making you Bethylficcers wait. I've been juggling with a few other stories, getting a head start on the school year, and following the NBA Free Agency way closer than any other normal human being. Enough talk though, enjoy bitches! **

Healing Scars

Chapter 4-

Daryl watched as Beth was struggling to do her sixth pushup. It was day two of training, and he wasn't going to lie, Beth was terrible at this. He sat down next to her collapsed form.

"Hey there Angel. You ain't lookin' too good."

Beth moved and looked him in the eyes, she looked tired.

"I'm tired."

"We all are Angel." Daryl looked up to see Carl doing push-ups a couple feet away. He did six in the few seconds he watched him. Daryl sighed and helped Beth up.

"Daryl! Take Michonne and go on a run. We need some food." Rick yelled.

"Sure thin' boss!" Daryl stroke Beth's grimy cheek with his thumb. "See ya later Angel." Daryl walked off in search of Michonne, and Beth sighed. She was missing him already.

!

Daryl jumped to the side as Michonne cleaved off a walker's head. He grunted his thanks and she nodded. They walked down the path in silence. Michonne glanced at Daryl. "What's wrong."

He gave her a questioning glance.

"You seem off today." she sheathed her sword. "Anything on your mind?"

"Nah. Let's jus' get this stuff back to the prison." They got on Daryl's motorcycle in silence and sped off towards the prison. After a few minutes Michonne spoke up again.

"It's Beth isn't it?"

"What?" Daryl started. 'Busted!' he heard Merle taunt.

"Her progress concerns me too. She needs to learn to protect herself. Maybe you should train her." Michonne said slyly.

Daryl felt himself get aroused at the thought of Beth pinned underneath him, helpless, hot, and moaning his name. He shook his head and heard Merle chuckle.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You are the best fighter, as you proved yesterday, and she is very fond of you."

Daryl snorted.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Beth don't need someone like me. She needs someone like you or Rick. All I got ta give's ugliness." They pulled up to the prison and drove through the gates.

"If you hadn't noticed, Daryl, the whole world is ugly now. She needs your toughness. And you need her." Michonne tossed him his crossbow and walked off, leaving Daryl with his thoughts.

!

Beth was washing up when she heard Daryl enter the bathroom. She peered over the shower stall to see him shrug off his crossbow. Luckily, she had already put on some fresh clothes before he came in the room. He hadn't seemed to notice her presence, which was weird. He was usually more observant. She watched him take a rag and clean a rather large cut on his right arm.

Beth walked up to him and saw him tense before she put her hand on his. She took the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it on the rag. She wordlessly cleaned his cut, impressed when he didn't even wince at the usually stinging process. She pulled a few small shards of glass out of his arm before wrapping his arm in a bandage, not failing to notice the abundant amount of muscle.

Daryl suddenly realized how close in proximity Beth was to him. The caring look in her eyes, the fresh smell, it took all of his willpower not to shove her up against the shower wall and rip her clothes off and have his way with her. He shook these thoughts from his head. He doesn't deserve her, nothing he did could ever make him deserve her. He had no right to think of her that way. There was absolutely no way she thought of him that way, and he didn't want to lose her. Those were the exact kind of thoughts he was trying to protect her from. He was a total scumbag.

Beth felt herself heat up the more she looked at his body. She wanted nothing more than Daryl to push her against a shower wall, rip her clothes off, and have his way with her. She knew she was in love with him but was too afraid to tell him, because she didn't want him to reject her. She valued every moment she spent with him, and wanted nothing more than to be his.

Daryl abruptly stood up and he shrugged his crossbow on.

"Thanks Angel."

She stood up and hugged him tightly, her eyes practically begging him to kiss her. She saw his Adam's apple throb and he patted her head before pulling away and walking out of the room. Beth sighed, picked up the bandage roll and followed him out.

**Surprise Motherfucker! Emotional Character Development Motherfucker! Chapter Four Motherfucker! I'm probably not going to stop saying Motherfucker, Motherfucker! Peace out Motherfuckers!**

**-zem**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup bitches! zem here with capter 5! I had to get my partner Lexi to help me with some of the feels parts, because I'm not so good at that, but anywhore, begin!**

Healing Scars

Chapter 5-

Daryl walked out of the prison. He needed to clear his head. That girl was going to be the death of him. The innocent little girl was being a sultry temptress with out even knowing it. He couldn't even begin to list all the things he wanted to do to her. The things he wanted to do to make her his.

Who was he to think like that. Daryl felt like trash, the worst scum of the earth. He hung his head even lower when he heard Merle chuckle. He really needed to clear his head.

He mopped his still wet hair out of his face. He walked down the path to where Rick was hacking at the ground with a hoe.

"Hey boss."

"Daryl."

Daryl picked up a shovel and joined Rick. The sun was setting in the distance, and the two men tilled at the ground in the last light of the day. Rick wiped the sweat off his brow and watched as Daryl finished the last trench for the irrigation system. He dropped the shovel and took a knee.

"Daryl, thanks for the help. I know this is hard right now, and you kinda've had to...

"Not a problem. Shit happens. You're the leader. I'll be here and get yer back 'till I die."

Rick clasped his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Go and head up for dinner. I'll be there soon."

Daryl grunted his assent and headed up the path, nodding to Glenn up in the watchtower.

Dinner was nothing special. Beet stew and a slop of corn grits. Daryl finished his quickly and quietly away from everyone else, staying only for Rick's announcement. Training would continue tomorrow morning without a hitch. Tyreese and himself were on watch. Rick adjourned the meeting and everyone went back to their cell blocks for the night.

!

Beth restlessly filed in with the rest of the crew. She watched Rick and her father talking, Carol and Maggie were coddling baby Judy. She also noticed, with pain, that Daryl tiredly tromped up the stairs. She slowly followed him up pausing when Michonne approached him. He smiled at her and pulled up an olive green belt. Michonne shook her head and checked her pants realizing her belt was in fact missing. Michonne gave him a smirk while reaching in her pockets. She suddenly looked very confused, she patted her pockets before Daryl chuckled and pulled a silver chain out of his vest pocket. Michonne's eyes narrowed before she gave a knowing smirk, a humble bow, and silently walked away.

Beth's grin was wide. He had pickpocketed his pickpocketer. She stood at the top of the stairs silently watching her friends, her family, as they got ready to settle down for the night. She did not move until a calloused hand gently rested on her bare shoulders.

"'Scuse me Angel." Beth reflexively slipped her pinky around his, stopping him in his tracks. He gave her a confused look, then glanced at their joined pinkies, and then back at her face.

She gave him a sweet smile before passing him on the stairs and dissapearring into her cell.

!

Daryl reshouldered his crossbow and shook his head. The girl didn't know what games she was playing with him. He exited the cell block and clapped Glenn on the back as they passed each other on the way to the guard tower.

Daryl grabbed his lighter and lit a cigarette. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Beth's smile out of his mind. The girl was intoxicating, and Daryl never felt worse in his life. He knew he could never act on his impulses, if he did, he wouldn't be any different than the scumbags they were trying to protect her from.

'Yur such a pussy li'l brother, such a pussy.' Daryl heard Merle taunt. 'Keepin' yaself from gettin' some ass, 'cause it don't "feel" right.'

Daryl growled in frustration, just wishing Merle would shut the hell up.

Well he did, but that didn't help, because the thing that shut him up was the object of his debauchary. Beth walked in the guard tower with two mugs of coffe in her hands.

"Hey there Angel." Daryl managed to grunt.

Beth smiled and placed a steaming mug next to him on the counter. Even with it being a pretty cool autumn night, in the dim lantern light, Beth could see the sweat glistening on Daryl's shirtless arms.

She pulled her sweater tighter around herself and sat down on the bench opposite him. They sat in silence as Daryl watched the treeline vigilantly and Beth sipped her coffee.

Finally Beth spoke up. "Daryl?"

He grunted in response.

"Have you ever loved someone so much, that it hurts to be away from them?"

Daryl froze. He looked warily at her only to have his look returned by a steady gaze and a raised eyebrow.

He shifted uncomfortably before he sputtered. "Uhh..." He heard Merle chuckle in his thoughts, and never had wanted to punch himself in the face more.

Instead of waiting for an answer Beth got up and walked over to stand in front of him. He tried not to gaze at the shape of her thin legs as she took the few steps over to him.

He slowly stood up to face her, his five inch height advantage making her look up at him.

Her bright blue eyes flashed in the dim light as his pale blue ones looked down to avoid her piercing gaze.

She took a step forward and he tensed, his thoughts flying by a million miles per second. Beth slowly reached her and out and soothingly rubbed the stubble on his jaw.

Daryl sighed into her touch only to tense up again as she stepped even closer. Her small chest pressing up against his lithe frame. She stood on her toes and grabbed the inside flap of his vest before pursing her lips.

In that moment Daryl saw the dissapointed looks on Hershel's and Rick's faces, and heard the outraged gasp of Maggie and the sleazy growl of Merle; and turned his head to the side.

Beth diddn't seem affected at all by the small rejection, and she took full advantage and kissed him softly on the cheek. As she pulled away, she saw it again, the raised purple scar on his shoulder. Daryl noticed her gaze and quickly shifted his vest to cover the mark.

"Beth I..." he started.

Beth placed a small finger on his lips, and took his hand in hers. She then placed a soft kissed on his badly bruised and bandaged knuckles. She then walked away, almost dragging him with her, until she finally let go of his hand.

She scooped up her mug and walked to the doorframe. The look she gave him, so full of love and care made his heart beat in double time. She then walked away leaving him to his thoughts.

Daryl sat down slowly, his mind trying to process what just happened; and for the first time in a long time, Merle said not a word.

**Hello! Lexi here, I think this is our best chapter yet and we hoped it left you on the edge of your seats! zem and I are working very hard to finish chapters right now, so we hoped you enjoyed. Until next time, Kisses!**

**-zem and Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup bitches! It's zem! Chapter 6 here with all of the feels. THE FEELS!**

Healing Scars

Chapter 6-

Daryl was relieved when Michonne came to take his place at around three in the morning. He slowly trudged back inside, his exhaustion preceding his thoughts of Beth. He climbed the stairs of Block C quietly, hearing the snores of Rick and also recently relieved Tyreese. Daryl stealthily skipped the creaky metal stairs by grabbing the bottom rail of the second floor, and pulled himself up.

He silently pulled back the sheets around his perch before putting them back in his place. He kicked off his shoes and put his crossbow on his trunk. He lay down on his cot and stared at the ceiling before quickly falling asleep.

!

Daryl quickly woke up a few minutes later to a soft noise outside. He slowly grasped the knife under his pillow. The curtains moved back and revealed a small frame bathed in moonlight. He slightly shifted to pretend he was sleeping, as the person slowly tip-toed towards him. He stiffened recognizing Beth's presence, extremely confused as to the reason she was crawling on to the small cot. Her small form laid out across his larger one.

Daryl inwardly shuddered as she snuggled into his chest, one of her legs unintentionally resting in between his thighs. Daryl tried to shut out the sounds of Merle laughing in his head.

'What's wrong li'l brother. Ya gonna get some pussy?' Daryl fought the urge to moan as Beth lightly grinded into his crotch in her sleep.

Merle continued to taunt him.

'Come on li'l brother, don't ya jus' wanna grab those small tits of hers, fuck that tight li'l ass into kin'dom come. Shove that cock of yours down her tiny little throat, fuck it raw.'

Even though Daryl was using almost every ounce of self-control he had, he felt himself begin to harden, as thoughts of ravaging the girl on top of him. He closed his eyes, hard. Silently willing himself to got to seep. Daryl's last thought before falling asleep was how Maggie was going to kill him, and he wouldn't stop her.

!

Beth silently walked away from the watchtower. She could barely contain her excitement at the self-conifidence she exuded. Although she didn't want to force Daryl into a relationship, knowing he could close himself off completely, knowing he was attracted to her made her want to give him a little push. She knew she loved him, she had known it for a while.

She didn't care if Maggie disapproved, she wasn't exactly the best example of perfect match anyway. As sweet as Glenn was, Beth wasn't sure she would trust him with her own life. I guess she should be thankful Maggie was more capable than she was.

She quietly walked back to her cell, the rest of her "family" pretty much asleep. She leaned against the inside of her cell, waiting for Daryl's return from his vigil.

Minutes passed and Beth grabbed the book she had been reading, sitting in the corner of her cell that had moonlight filtering in throught the window. Michonne had picked up Jane Eyre a few weeks back and, although it was a tough read, it was all she had.

Beth did not know how she fell in love with Daryl. He was a mystery, tough, unemotional; though, the more time she spent with him, she realized he hid his feelings for the betterment of the group. She found out he was tough, strong, and would go through hell before giving up on family, but he was broken. She knew her childhood must have been Elysium compared to what he had gone through. She saw the scars, the burns, that occasionally peeked out of his vest before he could hide them.

Beth knew she was a caring person by nature. She saw all the pain Daryl tried to hide, and she wanted to take it away. At first she thought it was just her compassion or God forbid pity. The more time she spent with him though, the more time she wanted to spend with him. Within weeks, she couldn't imagine life without the surly hunter.

She knew Daryl just saw her as a girl, she knew she was only seventeen. Based on the changing leaves and the cooler nights, she knew she would be eighteen soon enough, but she doubted that mattered much. She had seen it in Daryl's eyes, when he chose to be close to her, he felt like he was taking advantage of her. The stubborn man not truly realizing that Beth truly wanted to be his, and his alone.

Beth was shaken from her thoughts when she heard muffled stomping and a deep yawn outside her cell. Tyreese was just relieved from guard duty and was trudging back to his cell. She could hear his heavy steps up the stairs.

A few minutes later, she heard a grunt and saw Daryl pulling himself up a level. Beth slowly walked out of her cell and quietly stalked up the stairs. She waited until she could hear his breathing slow. She slowly crept into his cell and stood above his cot. She carefully crawled onto his still warm form. She knew he was sensitive enough to his surroundings, he couldn't still be asleep. The more she snuggled into him, the more stirring she felt against her stomach. Beth smiled at feeling his attraction. If he felt like he was taking advantage of her, so be it, she wouldn't give him a choice.

**I'm impressed I wrote a whole chapter without any dialogue. I didn't even realize that I did until Lexi pointed it out when she was editing. Anywhore, I hope you have noticed my new schedule is releasing a new chapter every Monday. Until next week!**

**Peace Bitches!**

**-zem**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the new weekly chapter bitches! Prepare to shit yourselves!**

Healing Scars

Chapter 7-

Daryl slowly woke up. He stretched his arm up and heard the elbow pop. Then he noticed an extra wait on his chest. He looked down and saw Beth curled against his chest. Her head was resting between the open buttons of his vest. She was nuzzling his chest hair in her sleep. Daryl slowly stretched before suddenly freezing. Beth had her hand on his crotch, his penis in her light grasp over his cargo jeans. Daryl swiftly rolled off his cot into a push-up position. He quickly picked up the still sleeping Beth and walked out of his cell. Daryl desperately hoped no one else was awake yet.

He quickly walked down the stairs before placing Beth on her cot. He sighed at his good fortune that no one noticed him put the girl back to bed. Even though they didn't to anything, he still felt bad.

He sauntered out into the cafeteria where Rick and Glenn were talking frantically.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asked.

Glenn looked scared and Rick spoke up. "We saw that Woodbury's been burned to a crisp, on the run this mornin'."

"S'it the Gov'nor?" Daryl asked.

"Who else?" Glenn said.

Daryl shook his head. If the Governor was back, no one was safe.

!

Daryl was walking along the perimeter of the inner courtyard, observing the few dozen people Rick and Sasha were training out in the yard. He tensed, hearing heavy footsteps behind him, but relaxed when he noticed the uneven gait and turned around to face Hershel. He immediately tensed again thinking about the time he spent with Beth.

"I wanted to talk to ya 'bout Beth." Hershel stated.

Daryl's heart froze as terror dawned on him.

"She's been talkin' 'bout ya alot, recently, and I want ya to know she is happy."

Daryl barely stuttered out the word... "What..?"

"I saw the way ya handled yer brother." Hershel ignored Daryl's protest. "Ya stayed loyal to the group. You did what's best for us, for her."

Daryl just stared blankly at him.

"She's happy with ya." Hershel looked over to where Beth and Carol were sitting on a picnic table in the yard. Daryl followed his gaze and saw Beth look up and wave at them.

Hershel chuckled. "And Lord knows I want her to be happy."

He saved Daryl from having to answer by hobbling away. Daryl shook his head and walked into the courtyard.

!

Daryl walked up to the picnic table as Carol walked away, holding Judith in her arms. Daryl stopped as Beth threw her arms around his. She gave a gentle smile at his uneasiness. She sat back on the picnic table and looked at him expectantly. He shifted on his feet. He was never very good at this sort of thing. Don't get him wrong, e definitely cared a lot for her but...

Daryl looked out to the woods, a flash of light pulling him from his thoughts. He squinted and couldn't see anything. All of a sudden it was there again, and there were three more. Daryl realized too late, what was happening. He dove at Beth as he heard the shot fired.

Daryl hit the ground with a thud. Pain searing in his left shoulder. He heard three more shots and screaming before the world went dark.

**HOLY SHHHIIIIIITTTT! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! I ALREADY KNOW! GO FUCK YOURSELVES! UNTIL NEXT MONDAY!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, it was sorta the end of a thought, and we have a lot of schoolwork. So get over it.**

**-zem and Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup bitches! zem here, with another chapter. To help ease the pain of the cliffhanger, here it is...**

Healing Scars

Chapter 8-

Daryl woke to screaming and gunfire. The world came blazing back in a moment and he rolled over much to his shoulder's protest. The bullet had grazed the top of his left shoulder. His eyes snapped when he heard an awful noise.

He looked up and saw a tank, a motherfucking tank, rolling through the first fence. It fired a round and the interior fence exploded spraying metal shards and splinters everywhere. Daryl heard the fire of automatic weapons nearby and almost jumped up. He looked around frantically, finding Beth a few yards away, looking terrified.

"Daryl!" she screamed. "Are you okay?"

He grunted in pain and scooped up the small-framed girl and ran around the corner as M-16 bullets rained down on them. He pulled the girl into his chest, ducking around the block of cement in the yard.

"Daryl..." Beth gasped as she saw the steady stream of blood gushing from his shoulder. He placed her down and pulled out his crossbow. He glanced behind him and saw the courtyard full of the Governor's men firing their automatic rifles at his group. He heard Beth scream as the attackers fired at their fleeing family. Hershel and Carol falling, riddled with bullet holes. Rick and Michonne dove away. Tyreese grabbed Carl and dove behind a stack of pallets. Bob and Sasha were lit up and fell with thuds. Maggie and Glenn were sprinting into the interior courtyards. The former Woodbury residents were dropping like flies and the nearby walkers were being drawn in by the gunfire.

Beth sobbed into Daryl's shoulder and he yanked her towards the entrance of the prison. Inside he glanced at the other survivors. Rick was shoving things into bags, Carl and Michonne were doing the same, while Tyreese stood watch. Maggie and Glenn were no where to be seen.

"We need to go..." Rick huffed. "Safe house."

Daryl nodded before starting to pack his own things. A tank mortar shook the walls and he heard Beth sob. He pulled the girl into a hug. Whispering reassurance in her ear.

!

Daryl sprinted ahead of her. The came to the crest of the hill. She saw the prison, billowing smoke, and collapsed. The Governor's men looked like ants storming around an ant hill, fighting off the walkers they attracted. Rick felt it best they split up. He and Carl, and Michonne went one way, she, Daryl, and Tyreese went another. This made it harder to track them in their shared destination. She held back her tears as she blindly stumbled after Daryl, as Tyreese took up the rear.

!

The sun started to fall in the sky as they headed to the safe-house. The growls of walkers filled the air as they silently crept through the undergrowth. They walked up to the cabin, a faint light coming through the boarded up windows, undiscernible through the hazy air.

Daryl wrapped on the door three times with the front of his crossbow. Rick opened the door and looked at them tiredly. He nodded, seeing they were no worse for ware, and beckoned them in.

**Holy Shit! Tragedy! This was short I know, I'm doing this on purpose, so I can give myself a few more chapters, anyway, until next Monday.**

**-zem**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup! Howzzit hangin' ma bitches! zem here at the all new time! Time to start... So get fucking reading!**

Healing Scars

Chapter 9-

"Fuckin' hell!" Rick pounded his fist on the table. A dim light flickered around the room as Tyreese lit up the kerosene lantern. Forlorn looks were mirrored across the small cabin. The pain was tangible, floating in the air.

Glenn was holding Maggie and they were huddled together. Michonne had Carl in her arms, his blank stare gazing forward, the loss of his sister fresh in his mind. Beth was wracked with sobs. Daryl and Tyreese huddled around the table with Rick, scanning a map of the southeastern United States.

"We need to head to the mountains, Blue Ridge." Rick pointed at the map.

"Where?" Tyreese asked.

"North Carolina." Rick said after a pause.

Daryl grunted in agreement.

Daryl nervously shifted from side to side, he could literally feel the waves of anger rolling off of Rick in waves. Seeing the conversation was over, he walked to Beth and slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders. She sniffed into his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles into her bare shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his torso and murmured into his shirt.

"I love you Daryl."

Daryl froze and the lantern flickered once.

!

!

!

Daryl woke up quickly to the sound of gunfire. He sprang up and came face to face with Rick. The Governor was here. The groans of walkers were audible from right outside. The group was already in action, strapping buckles and clicking weapons. The air was charged with fear. Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and everyone shot out the door, firing on the unsuspecting attackers.

Beth gasped as she saw Rick and Michonne lunge at the Governor before disappearing from view. Tank mortars were being fired left and right, causing fireballs to light up the night. She saw Glenn and Maggie sprinting in another direction.

"Daryl!" She panted.

"S'okay Angel... They know the plan."

They weaved in and out of the brush, her barely keeping up with his lithe form. She didn't know where they were going, but she would follow him anywhere.

They were on the run again, leaving the fires behind them.

**What da fuck! Here is another chapter bitches! This story s'got another 3 or 4 chapters left. So prepare ya anuses! Beth might be preparing hers... hint hint **

**Until next Thursday!**

**-zem**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup bitches! zem here! A little bit longer chapter this week, it was an easier school load, anywhore... prepare to die of fluffiness!**

**Feel the unlimited internal struggle! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAfdvjebdfbfuasvjbsj... dies choking...**

Healing Scars

Chapter 10-

Daryl poked his head through the brush. His crossbow was slung over his shoulder, he silently motioned with his hand for Beth to advance. They had created this connection that Beth enjoyed very much. He hadn't reciprocated much in the confessing of love department, but she couldn't be happier, all things considered. She watched him as they walked across the open field. They were near the North Carolina border, in South Carolina in fact. It was almost the middle of winter, and they were making good progress towards the Blue Ridge. Even though, they were basically on the run every night, Beth felt that the small moments with Daryl, the brush on the shoulder, the hand against hers, and the arms around her in the cold nights, that made her the happiest.

She gazed at Daryl as he surveyed the area for potential threats. Beth realized she'd been doing that a lot recently. She watched him as he grunted and slung his crossbow around his shoulder. She watched his shoulders flex under his denim jacket. She looked up and down his lithe form. Daryl was never the biggest person, she imagined there were days even before the apocalypse, that he didn't get enough to eat, he wasn't some muscle-bound asshole like his brother; not saying he wasn't incredibly strong, he just had to use his wits to balance what he lacked in strength.

He turned around and his dark blue eyes focused on her, and she nearly melted into a puddle. He gave her a small smile and took her hand. As they walked towards the building in the distance, her mind started wandering where it usually does after she has been admiring his physique for awhile, her mind went into the gutter. She was staring at his crotch. Trying to imagine what it would feel ike inside her. Now, Beth was by all means a virgin, but she knew the basics. She wantedd nothing more than to be Daryl's. She blushed furiously as they neared the rest stop.

!

!

!

This rest stop was right inside the South Carolina border, and was in pretty good shape considering it was almost year four since this all went down. The highway was pretty much empty, people this far south weren't traveling north. They walked into the main building, finding no walkers, set up shop behind the counter. Daryl pushed some benches in front of the door and sighed with relief when he saw that nothing was going to break the windows. Daryl turned around and met Beth's gaze. The girl patted next to herself on the counter and Daryl obliged. She pulled out a granola bar, and split it in half, and they shared. The silence in the air was eerie, but also nice. Daryl shifted back on the counter as Beth started to hum. He slowly reached a hand out and brushed a curl of tousled blonde hair behind her ear. The look she gave him, so full of love and trust, nearly drowned him. The familiar urge to run was present, and not help by the chanting of Merle.

'No strings little brother...'

Daryl quickly ended the war in his head when he suddenly grabbed Beth's chin and placed his lips on hers. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he just couldn't hold back anymore. Beth certainly showed no hesitation as she matched his pace, and violently battled his tongue. The soft mewls of pleasure from her shook him back to reality. He quickly jolted back turning away, trying not to get involved, trying to keep her safe. His conscience calling him terrible names, and all his fight almost died when he turned around to see her smiling.

!

!

!

They were on the road again, and Beth held back a girly giggle as she remembered Daryl's star struck expression after their passionate make-out session. She couldn't believe the big dope had finally kissed her and she was through the roof. Daryl, on the other hand, was not... His heart was heavy with a war waging between regret and longing. He shuddered as images of him pinning her down and taking her emerged more than any other though.

'You swapped spit with a eighteen year old!' he heard Merle taunt.

He wanted to bash his head into fucking wall. How dare he try and... well... she said she loves... I do love her very m... Oh fuck, I'm going to hell... and so on and so forth.

They had been in North Carolina for a good three days know, and they were starting to see the mountains. Rick had said there were retreat cabins way up, that he and Lori used to go to before Carl was born. They were in remote areas and stocked with food. Daryl's only hope of sorting out his thoughts, was to get there safely with Beth in tow. The afore mentioned girl was right behind him at the moment, occasionally stopping to pick up a brightly colored leaf. The adorableness made Daryl's chest hurt worse and he tried to find ways to distract himself. What were they going to do at the retreat center? What was going to happen to Beth and him... fuck... he shuddered. Obviously his thoughts never strayed far from his blonde angel. The clouds were darkening in the sky. He just hoped they found the others soon.

**Voila! How did you guys like the fluff of Flufftown in the house of Fluffy McFlufferson! Next chapter will be released next Thursday! I have plans for probably two more chapters! And don't worry smut saps and fap friends. One of the chapters will definitely have some smexy smut... Until next Thursday!**

**-zem **


End file.
